SCP-4666
SCP-4666, also referred to as The Yule Man, is a Keter-class object under the SCP Foundation's observation. It is a humanoid figure that travels around the world killing families and kidnapping children. Behavior and Procedure SCP-4666 was first brought to the Foundation's attention in 1974, when its anomalous properties were first witnesses by Foundation personnel and the stories were first recorded, though the reports of the entity date back to circa 1498. SCP-4666 only becomes active for twelve nights every year, from the night of December 21-22 to the night of January 1-2, manifesting and seemingly teleporting to any location above 40°N latitude, where it will designate a household and family, always with one or more small children under the age of eight. Reports state that on the first through seventh nights of SCP-4666's "active period", the children of the household will catch sight of SCP-4666 around their abode, standing in the distance. Occasionally, children will wake at night to see a figure standing outside their windows watching them sleep. On the eighth through eleventh nights of activity, the entire family, including adults, will report hearing footsteps on their roofs or in their attics, as well as a putrid smell emanating from an unknown source. Many reports say the families describe the experiences to be similar to that of a haunting, and may assume it to be such. On the twelfth and final night of activity, one of two scenarios will occur: the more common one (known as a Weissnacht Event) or an uncommon one (which has been designated as an SCP-4666-1 Event): In the case of a Weissnacht Event, all members of the victimized family will be incapacitated, restrained, and herded into a single room, where SCP-4666 will proceed to murder all members in front of each other with the exception of one child, which will be abducted. The methods of incapacitating, restraining, and killing vary with each incident. In the case of an SCP-4666-1 Event, no physical harm will come to the family. Footsteps will be heard, but no sign of forced entry will be observed. In the morning, children will wake up to find toys at the foot of their beds, crudely crafted from the remains of deceased human children. Web and media traffic is monitored by the SCP Foundation, and forces are deployed if a family is suspected of being targeted by SCP-4666. All reports of killings are falsified to appear as non-anomalous home invasion murders, with evidence confiscated. Despite this, SCP-4666 has yet to be taken into custody. In 2018, an SCP-4666-1 Event in Hoonah, Alaska produced a large doll made from an emancipated body of a child. However, the child, named Ekaterina Morozova (aged seven) was still alive, though unconscious and dying. She was rushed to a hospital, where she was interviewed by a Foundation researcher. She told him that she, along with many other children, were abducted in a bag after being forced to watch their families killed. They were then brought underground to a series of tunnels, where SCP-4666 forced them to make the toys out of the body parts of other abductees with minimal sustenance for years. If they stopped working at any time, even by falling asleep, they were denied food and water and were tortured by hitting, burning, biting, or being cooked alive in a furnace and devoured in front of the other slaves. However, when a child is no longer able to make toys, they are added to the materials used to make them. Morozova got sick and could no longer work, so SCP-4666 had the others partially mutilate her and make her into a doll, rendering her unconscious until she was "delivered" to the next family and rushed to the hospital. However, only 18 hours after her discovery, Morozova died from multiple organ failures resulting severe malnourishment. Events Known Weissnacht Events *Croatia, circa 1466: Though many of the details surrounding the event were lost, surviving reports say that the family members had "been made to suffer greatly" prior to death. The archbishop who oversaw the investigation wrote that he believed the family had been killed as part of a demonic ritual. One child was abducted. *Ontario, Canada, 1689: All family members were murdered (the method is unknown) and hung upside-down from the ceiling of the house. One child was abducted, and another escaped into town barely alive, reporting on a "naked man" breaking into her home and slaughtering her family. *Eichstätt, Germany, 1913: A family of two parents and five children were killed, with the youngest sixth child, aged three, abducted. Members of the family were restrained by being pinned to walls with pitchforks and knives. Their tongues were then removed, causing them to hemorrhage to death. Symbols written in their blood were painted on the hides of the live, unharmed livestock of the residence. *Plyos, Soviet Union, 1956: A family killed and a child, aged four, abducted. The family was tortured by having their feet burned down to the bone over an open fire, and then had their heads crushed by blunt objects. Hundreds of bite marks were found on the bodies, presumably inflicted postmortem. *Skudeneshavn, Norway, 1971: A family was killed by having their limbs forcibly removed, then being stabbed to death by the bones from their mutilated limbs. Their intestines were then eviscerated and strewn about. Feces from the mutilated intestines were used to draw more symbols. A child, aged five, was abducted. *Egilsstaðir, Iceland, 1996: Family mutilated by having skin from their backs and groins removed and partially consumed. They were then decapitated with a bucksaw and had their bodies returned to their beds, with their heads placed on the stairs to the second floor. A child, aged 4, was abducted. *Dubovka, Russia, 2016: While the details surrounding the event are classified, it is known that this was the event where then five-year-old Ekaterina Morozova was abducted from. Known SCP-4666-1 Events *Nurmes, Finland, 1811: Gift given was a drum made from human skin stretched over wood and sewn on with tendons. Included two wooden drumsticks. *Gelligaer, Wales, 1857: Gift given was a small knife approximately 15 centimeters long made from a carved child's bone. Symbols were carved into the handle. *Makat, Kazakhstan, 1903: Gift given was a flute made from a hollowed out child's femur and dyed red with blood. *Bangor, Michigan, 1960: Gift given was a box of 13 humanoid figurines made from the pharyngeal bones of human children with real human hair and clothed with bits of bloody cloth, tied together with strips of human tendon. *Cape Broyle, Canada, 1976: Gift given was a ball made from the decapitated head of a two-year-old boy covered in 19 layers of human skin. *Baard, Netherlands, 2006: Gift given was a wooden hairbrush that, instead of bristles, had 43 children's teeth fixed to it. The teeth dated from a few years old to over a hundred years old. *Hoonah, Alaska, 2018: Gift given was the barely still alive Ekaterina Morozova, who had her scalp and hair removed and replaced with another, her mouth sewn shut with tendons, her "makeup" done with children's blood, three of her fingers missing, and her eyes forcibly removed and replaced with pebbles. Morozova survived 18 hours after discovery before dying of malnourishment. Appearance Though little photographic or video material exists of SCP-4666, reports have described it appearing as an extremely tall humanoid appearing to resemble an elderly male with white hair. Reports and survivors claim the entity is always completely nude regardless of weather or conditions. Fingerprints have been discovered at investigated locations, though they exhibit properties not found in humans, such as a double-whirl pattern. Hair has been found, though the DNA does not belong to any known creature, human or animal. Its teeth marks also do not match any known creature. Gallery Images Fingerprints7.jpg|Fingerprint discovered at many of the murder scenes, possibly belonging to SCP-4666. Note the inhuman double-whirl pattern. Videos "The Yule Man" SCP-4666 External Links *SCP Wiki. Navigation Category:Pure Evil Category:Horror Villains Category:SCP Foundation Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Homicidal Category:Torturer Category:Kidnapper Category:Sadists Category:Mutilators Category:Man-Eaters Category:Misanthropes Category:Contradictory Category:Mute Category:Enigmatic Category:Monsters Category:Humanoid Category:Dark Forms Category:Immortals Category:Thief Category:Burglars Category:Stalkers Category:Starvers Category:Slaver Category:Wrathful Category:Arrogant Category:Successful Category:Karma Houdini Category:Male Category:Unseen Category:Bogeymen Category:Urban Legends Category:Cataclysm Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mind-Breakers